Movable utility tables used in concrete finishing applications are known in the art. Known utility tables commonly have wheels supporting a platform, which is disposed over and spaced apart from an elongated concrete surface to be finished. A concrete finishing worker lays on the platform facing down to the concrete surface and, due to the platform, can reach down to finish the concrete surface without unintentionally contacting the concrete surface. Other moving workers manually move the utility table along the length of the elongated concrete surface while the concrete finishing worker lays on the platform and finishes the concrete surface.
Known utility tables are commonly moved long distances, for example, approximately 300 yards, to finish a new elongated concrete surface each day. The moving workers engage in labor-intensive work to move the utility table over the required distance through concrete debris mixtures that accumulate on each side of the elongated concrete surface. Known utility tables thus require costly investments in demanding labor to finish each elongated concrete surface. There is consequently a need in the art for a motorized utility table.